


Last Week

by Rasiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: I wasn't aware angels even got married. Or engaged.





	Last Week

**Author's Note:**

> Been stuck in my head all day. You know how plot bunnies are. Some good old Sabriel fluff for you, since it desperately needs it at the moment...

Gabriel didn't really know why it was such a shock to the minister.

And then he thought about it, and realized. Well. Okay, yeah.

The minister - Thom, if he remembers correctly - openly gapes at the slim gold band around his finger. "Are you… married, my lord?"

Gabriel sighs. "First - I might be an angel, but I'm not some pretentious bastard that needs all the scraping and bowing. Call me Gabriel. And second; no. I'm engaged, as of last week."

He can't help but allow his gaze to drop to his hand, the ring startling him just as much as it did the first time he saw it. Sam had very obviously planned the whole thing, bringing Gabriel flowers that morning complete with pancakes drowning in syrup. He'd known something was up when he saw that, simply because the syrup is usually a point of contention between them. But he'd pressed a sticky kiss to Sam's mouth and ate anyway, pushing it away. Dean and Cas had been absent, but with the sheer amount of affection coming from Sam, he admitted later that he just hadn't noticed.

And then Sam had pulled the box out of his pocket and set it on the table. It wasn't until Gabriel had opened it that he understood. When he looked up, Sam had been on his knee, looking unspeakably nervous and somewhat frightened.

"Ah," Thom says, interrupting Gabriel's memory. "I wasn't aware angels even got married. Or engaged."

Gabriel shrugs. "Not usually, no. We've been known to mate, but I've never done so. That would be the equivalent to a human marriage. My fiancé and I will be participating in both."

Thom nods, still looking more than a little off balance. "Look," Gabriel sighs again, reaching for the bible the man holds and tapping it on the edge of the pew. "You wanted warding? That's why you summoned me?"

Thom deflates. "I must be honest, sir, I never expected an answer."

Gabriel feels like hitting him, and probably would if the man hadn't been human. "I happened to be in the neighborhood," he deadpans. "Now, what warding do you actually want?"

The man fills him in, and together they get to work; it takes up most of the day. By the end of it, Gabriel is tired and bored, since warding was never something he enjoyed.

The best part about this, though… he snaps his fingers and wipes the man's memory. He seals the wards and blends them into the walls. He leaves.

And Sam is there when he gets back to the bunker, standing immediately from his chair to sweep Gabriel into a kiss.


End file.
